


Bigger Pool, Stranger Fish

by Arithanas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Dating, Dating is strange enough with humans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women were not ready to deal with the new visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



> My gratitude to [Luminareardua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/luminareardua) for taking this beta work.

In the first years of the twenty-seventh century, Earth was admitted to the Galactic Confederation.

This was possible due to years of men, driven by testosterone, toss themselves with driven electromagnetic impulses into deep space. Their absence  allowed women to reorganize resource distribution and made a new form of government which led to sustainability.

Pregnancy became optional.

Marriage was not required.

Money converted back into the illusion it always was.

And dating aliens turned out to be all hype.


	2. Chapter 2

The clatter of dishes and the din of customers became a lull. Adele tried to smile but she was not sure it was the appropriate gesture to present to a ‘pony’. She thought the term the term all the major new-trend feeds used. She shouldn’t think of her date as the fleeting whim of a child.

Males from Equuleus XC-147 were always kind. New-trend feeds assured that this species had proved to be extremely compatible to human genetic material, and shortened gestation period was a blessing, if she ever considers having one of those mixed species child. Some naughty feeds assured that their genitalia surpassed the “well-endowed” terrain. As of few hours ago, Adele was ready to debunk the myth. Tiure was taller than any human, with the dark eyes of a full thoroughbred. There was no translation for his job, or so the neural translator informed her. He was a wet dream, a cross between a pony and Prince charming.

“Don’t let me distract you from your dinner,” Tiure, who smiled and poked the squirming mass of proteins with alacrity and gusto.

There was no way Adele would admit how revolting she found Equuleus cuisine.

The sooner she got drunk, the sooner she could start on forgetting this horrid night...


	3. Chapter 3

“It has too much salt,” Korg complained for the third time.

His voice was directly implanted into her brain and the sensation of her hyper-stimulated cortex brought back a pleasant tingle. It was like his words caressed her body, and Diana loved the sensation.

“Human food uses salt,” Diana replied and took the salt shaker.

The pronged gelatinous extension covered her hand. Diana felt the soft electric crackling of his touch. She knew his body was processing the bacteria and dead skin, but she didn’t let her training spoil the mood. There was no human male who could make her body feel that way.

“Good, but I’m going to put a lot of it in my own dish!”

“Please wash it down with that white sparkling liquid you bought earlier,” Korg said and let his amorphous blob surround Diana’s midriff. “It makes your skin all tasty.”

Diana tried not to laugh at the ticklish sensation of his viscoelastic skin caressing her skin. It was even more difficult not to blush at the memory of those sticky blobs caressing her in the most microbial rich patch of her skin when the lights were out.

Oh, a low sodium diet was so little to ask to get that glorious feeling again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ma and Pa,” Gabrielle called while she was entering the house with her boyfriend from Tau Boo B in tow, “This is Binehon, and we are going to get married soon!”

Ma’s tea cup clattered on her saucer; Pa let his heavy hand drill fall to the polished planks of cedar. They were both members of a backward earth-sustainable evangelical colony in the most remote areas of the non-urbanized Grand Canyon. Of course they were happy one of their offspring chose to abide by their antiquated rituals —even more after she went to study in that cesspool of sin called Salt Lake City― but they were not ready for her suitor.

Binehon was tall, taller than Reverend Micah, who was the tallest man in the colony. And he was bipedal, which was a relief. The multitude of horns on his arms and back were startling, but one could get used to that, as well to the long chestnut hair.

Their main concern was the long appendage that fell to the floor from his waist. It was as thick as a regular man’s bicep.

“Gabs,” Binehon whispered, mortified His voice had that rough sound that reminded Gabrielle of those actors of yore. “They are staring at my  _ hung _ …”

“I’ll explain you use it to drink water,” Gabrielle promised and kissed his cheek. “They are going to love you!”


	5. Chapter 5

The happy jingle of the International Nature Channel reached Rachel as she scrubbed clean the pots and pans. That sound always accompanied her most horrible and vivid nightmares. Her eyes darted to the clock that dutifully informed her that mollusk hour was in progress.

“Don’t you dare to pop your  _ woolgwar _ in the screen room!”

Rachel voice was shrill and loud. There was no way to take INC out of her video package or she would have done it long time ago.

“I always clean!”

The metallic voice of the Galactic Confederation approved translator machine brought her no comfort and she let the heavy pot bang against the kitchen sink.

“You never clean the ceiling, you egotistical prick!”

The looming and dim shadow of his vaporous form fell into the kitchen floor; all faint except for the heavy sack of processed mist in his back. Rachel watched how it swirled and danced. The configuration of her screen needed resetting again.

“I think we agreed not to call me something like needle, thorn, or such.”

Rachel turned around, her hands wet and cold. Oh, if she could strangle his elusive neck, she would certainly do it without a second thought.

“And we also agreed not to tune into the porn channels.”

For once, the Ambassador of Ksi Aql B had the good sense to look ashamed.


End file.
